The invention relates to a closure arrangement comprising an abutting arrangement associated with a neck of a container and a cap having an opening indicating device provided with a security ring and a flap arrangement arranged for interacting with the above-mentioned abutting arrangement.
Caps are known consisting of a cylindrical shell comprising a first portion, cooperating with a base wall for defining a base cap body, and a second portion forming an opening indicating device designed to provide a user with information about the integrity of a product packaged in the container.
The above-mentioned second portion comprises a ring which interacts with a projection obtained on the neck of the container.
The projection is ring-shaped and projects from a lateral wall of the neck.
The first portion and the second portions are separated by an intended opening line consisting of a plurality of cuts, or openings, passing through the cylindrical shell and alternating with bridge-like elements extending between the first and second portions, the bridge-like elements being designed to be broken when the container is first opened.
From a zone at the edge of the ring there extends a plurality of flaps which—in use—are positioned inside the cap and directed towards the base wall.
When the container is opened for the first time, the flaps interact with the projection to prevent the ring from being detached from the neck of the container and to promote breakage of the bridge-like elements.
A drawback of known caps is that, during the first opening of a container, it is rather difficult to separate the first portion from the second portion. In particular, the bridge-like elements tend to deform so allowing the ring to rotate together with the base body before breaking.
In that way, the opening indicating device is unreliable, since the container may have been opened and part of the contents removed and also substituted without the bridge-like elements breaking.
This does not allow certainly verify whether or not a container has been tampered with.